


Please don’t kill me

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, Yixing-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vampires aren’t real,Yixing thought, and yet here he was staring right at two of them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Fest Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous, Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Please don’t kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks
> 
> Thank you Eli for encouraging me to write and reading through this for me~ 💕  
> Happy Xing Day~ 🎉

_Vampires aren’t real,_ Yixing thought, and yet here he was staring right at two of them. They both could have passed off as normal humans if not for their unnatural beauty and the way they held themselves, chests not moving as they didn’t need to breathe. 

“Jun all you have to do is lean in and bite his neck. Just like I showed you.” The one holding him against the wall reassured the other vampire, eyes soft and endeared. The only reason he was standing was because of Jongin holding him up; he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

“How am I supposed to bite him Jongin?” Jun wailed, panicking while looking at Yixing. He pulled at his hair and turned to Jongin with fearful and pleading eyes. “What if I hurt him? Or worse, what if I kill him? Can we just let him go?” 

“Please don’t kill me,” Yixing whimpered, heart pounding in his chest, hands sweating. He was still so young. He still had to graduate, he had work tomorrow, and he forgot to feed his cat. What if something happened to his cat? 

“Calm down,” Jongin rolled his eyes, letting go of Yixing, making him fall to the ground. “We don’t kill anymore, but we can always make an exception if you don’t keep your mouth shut.” Jongin narrowed his red eyes and looked intensely at Yixing, growling at him and showing off his sharp fangs. Yixing whimpered, shrinking into the wall behind him.

“Stop scaring him,” Jun swatted at Jongin. Jongin pouted and sulked as Jun moved him to the side.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Jun apologized as he lifted Yixing up and started straightening his clothes. Yixing was still in shock that vampires were real. His heart was still pounding inside his chest, his body trembling, and he could feel a panic attack coming soon.

“There you go!” Jun grinned and clapped his hands. “Now you look the same as when Jongin brought you out. You can go back inside now. We aren’t gonna eat you!” Jun gestured at the door next to Yixing. Yixing could only stare, still frozen in panic and shock. Jun frowned and leaned in closer to wave a hand in front of Yixing’s face. Yixing flinched back.

“Oh!” Jun exclaimed. “You’re still alive! I thought you died from shock or something. You weren’t moving.” He pouted. Yixing couldn’t help but think that Jun was kinda cute.

“He’s mine.” Jongin snarled darkly as he wrapped an arm around Jun’s waist, glaring at Yixing. Yixing didn’t realize that he had said that out loud. He flinched and cowered closer to the wall behind him, his breaths coming shortly.

“Thank you!” Jun’s eyes turned into crescents, his fangs peeking out as he beamed and a blush spread across his cheeks. Yixing thought he was adorable and couldn’t help but stare. Jongin tightened his arm around Jun and bared his fangs at Yixing. Yixing blinked and they were gone, leaving no trace of them ever having been there. 

If it wasn’t for his heart threatening to fall out of his chest and the bruises that were beginning to form on his back and shoulder, he would have thought that he had imagined the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it~ 🤗


End file.
